I Will Never Forget You
by ilovereadingfanfiction
Summary: Gordo gets into a car accident...and lizzie finally tells him how she feels bout him...one shot fic please read and reveiw


A/N: I just came up with this idea right on the spot so I had to write it..it's only a one shot fic..and im still writing my other story, for anyone who reads that another chapter will be out soon I promise.! Anyways..please read and reveiw and I will luv you forever! lol you guys rox!! Oh yea...I don't anything..I am a nobody..but I do wish I did own Adam Lamberg..hmm...lol he's gorgous!

Lizzie's Pov!

There I was standing there in front of his grave,looking up at the sky yelling. How could he? How could he just leave me in this world like this? I'm only ninteen and I lost the love of my life. Thats not what hurts the most though, what hurts is he is never going to know how I felt. He will never know that when I looked at him I seen him with love and passion. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him, tell him that I loved him. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I tell him how I felt about him? Why didn't I just go up to him and kiss him. Maybe he felt the same way as I did?

Why did you have to take him away from me? Why didn't you just let him stay here with me, please whoever is up there controlling this, God, whoever give him back to me let me have another chance to tell him how I feel. I loved him and I still do and you can't take that away from me. Are you listening to me, give him back to me! I was yelling at the top of my lungs now and crying at the sky at whoever took him away from me. 

I bent down and hugged the grave, I am never going to leave you I promise. I stood there looking at his grave, you are always in my heart I promise you that! How could you have died? Your stupid car!! This is all your car's fault. If you would have just hit the breaks two seconds sooner you would still be here. It didn't happen that way did it? The rain was to powerful for you and you swerved and hit the pole. How did that pole fall over on top of your car anyways? I can't take this anymore I need you in my life with me! I need you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. What am I surpose to do without you? Why am I even here? My life is pointless without you, you are what I lived for each day.

I know if you can hear me now what you would be saying, you would be saying "Nice Mcguire thanks for telling me now, when I can't say anything to you about how I felt." Oh how much I wish I could hear how you felt about me. I truly love you, please if you can hear me and you love me too give me a sign! Just then I looked up at the sky and rain started to fall. "You call this a sign, nice sign. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't love me? That you only thought of me as a friend? Like I thought you thought all along. Please I can't take this anymore. I need you! David Gordon do you hear me I need you?" I could hear the wind howl and the rain come down even harder. GORDO I NEED YOU!!

All of a sudden I heard a beeping noise, I fluttered my eyes opened and looked around at my surroundings. There I was sitting on a chair my head face down on a hospital bed. All I could hear was the slight sound of the beeping coming from the machine attached to the wires connected to the man that I love. I grabbed Gordo's hand and held tightly onto it, I know you can't hear me right now Gordo, because you haven't awoken in about a month now but I love you and I don't know what I would do if your taken away from me.

A week slowly passed by and I couldn't think of anything but Gordo. He has to make it, he just has to I don't know what I would do without him. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him how I feel. I need to hear his voice again, I need to feel his embrace again. Please Gordo just wake up. Then I slowly made my way out of me bed, did my normal routine and was one my way to the place I have spent everyday for over a month now. As I pulled into the hospital parking lot I felt a cold sensation, as in today someting was going to happen. I was literally terrified I was thinking the worst. Gordo was gone, he would never awaken.

I just started crying, I didn't understand why I was. Just the thought of Gordo not being here with me made me break down. I needed him as much as I needed air.I gathered my emotions and quickly made my way into the hospital. The nurses greeted me with a smile and told me that his condition still hadn't changed. I knew most of the nurses that treated Gordo now, they would see me in his room everyday holding his hand and asking him to please wake up. They always just gave me a loving smile and told me that one day everything will be back to normal.

I quickly made my way to his room, opened the door and stood there and looked at him. He looked the same as always brown curly mop of hair covering his head, his eyes shut, his use to be tanned face now pale and white. Just the sight of him made me cry sometimes. I made my way to the chair next to his bed, the chair that I have sat in ever since the accident happened. Once again I grabbed his hand and talked to him tears rolling down my face. Gordo, I came to the conclusion that you may never awaken. I feel something is going to happen today and I feel it could be the worst. So I'm thinking I should say goodbye to you when I have the chance. When I know there is a a slight chance you can hear me. So please David listen to me carefully.

Gordo, David whatever you would like me to call you. I fell in love with you since I was a baby. I belive it was fate for us to be together. As it hurts me so much to have to let you go. Gordo I truly love you more then I should love my best friend. You have always been there for me and I promise you I will be here every single day till one of us is gone holding your hand telling you how much you mean to me. I just don't think I can express my feelings enough to make you understand that you are everything to me. You are more then I could ever dream of. Well David today I have to cut my visit short, I'm meeting your parents for lunch to discuss your situation. I'll be back tommorow, and everyday till we depart. I then got up leaned forward kissed his forehead and made my way out the door. I turned my head and looked at him once more. Goodbye Gordo I love you.

As I made my way out the door I heard the slighest whisper "Lizzie". Thinking it was one of the nurses touched about what I said to Gordo I walked out into the hall to look for the nurse. But there was no one in sight, then once again I heard it "Lizzie" this time it was a little louder then before. There was only one of person in sight. I looked over at Gordo in shock with tears coming from my eyes. Is Gordo really awake? Is he really calling for me I thought. Then I seen Gordo's lips move "please don't go". I made my way over to him and touched the side of his face, I'm hear don't worry I wont leave you. I then slowly grabbed Gordo's hand and squeezed onto it. While my other hand found its way to Gordo's button to paige the nurse.

The nurse walked in thinking I was just wanting another pillow or blanket for Gordo, which I often paiged the nurse for. She never once imagined that Gordo could have actually awoken. To be honest, no one thought Gordo would have gained consiness. She walked into the room and looked at me. I was in the same position I was always so she thought nothing of it. "Yes Lizzie is David cold?" No nothing like that David is awake I replied to her. She looked at me like I was playing a joke. She made her way over to Gordo's side and looked closely at him. "I'll get the doctor to run some tests" she told me. She then made her way out of the room to get the doctor. Shortly after the doctor arrived with a fairly large machine. "Ok Lizzie can you just leave for one minute, we will call you when were finished." I squeezed Gordo's hand leaned into him and whispered into his ear that I will be right back I then kissed him on the cheek and made my way out of his room. Estatic I rushed to the phone and dialed Gordo's home phone number to call his mother and father. As soon as I told them the news they told me they had a extreamly important meeting to go to but asked me if I would stay with Gordo and the doctor. Of course I agreed. I would have stayed even if they didn't ask me to, I was not letting the man that I love, the man I spent the last month and a week with holding his and telling him how much I love him to wake up without me by his side. After getting off the phone with Gordo's parent's I made my way to one of the seats in the waiting room and waited patiently for one of the nurses to take me back to Gordo.

Within no more then ten minutes the doctor came out to tell me that I could go back and see Gordo. The doctor followed me into the room and told me that David was indeed waking up, and that he has seaver brain activity. He just needs to open his eyes and start talking more. Of course we will have to do more tests and ask him questions to make sure he lost no memory. Besides that he should make a full recovery. Should I notify his parents? I told him there was no need and told him what they told me. He was fine with it and told me just to stay by his side that he will need a fimilar face to wake up to. I went back into the room sat down in my regular position with his hand into mine and waited.

After about a hour his eyes still hadn't opened. He showed no progress at all, all he did was wisper my name every ten minutes. I was excited about this though cause that meant he was at least thinking of me. Suddenly with me not even paying attention his eyes flickered open and I heard a faint huff. I looked over at him surprised to see his ocean blue eyes looking back at me. "Hey you" he said letting out a smile. I couldn't help myself tears started pouring out of my eyes as I jumped out of my chair and hugged him. "Nice to see you too" he said. He looked around the room, "how long have I been out for?" I can't belive it Gordo was acting like nothing happened. Like he just woke up from a short nap that he didn't mean to take. Gordo I wispered it's been like a month and a half, how are you feeling? "Never better" he said with a smile. My Gordo was back I thought, my handsome intelligent Gordo is back. The man that I love is here with me once again. I looked over at him he was just smiling at him looking at me with his big blue eyes. I have to tell you something kind of important I told him. "That is? Let me guess Mcguire Ethan Craft asked you out when I was gone?" Gone Gordo I thought you weren't on some vacation you were in a coma! I can't belive I'm going to do this I'm going to tell Gordo how I feel. I need to tell him how I feel. It now or never. Um no Gordo when you were "gone" I found out that you have to tell the person how you feel about the other person before it's to late. He just looked at me strange. "What are you getting at Mcguire?" he answered. Ok Lizzie this is it go for it, what's the worse that would happen? you almost lost the love of your life and you best friend the last month or two. JUST TELL HIM! "Ok Gordo I always thought of you as more then a best friend for the past couple of years. Actually Gordo it's more then that I think I feel in love with you. Wait I know I feel in love with you. When you went into your coma I almost died just thinking that you weren't ever going to be awake.

Gordo I stood by this bed side sitting on this chair the past month and a half every single day telling you how much I loved you". I had tears coming down my face now. I couldn't help it, I just risked my whole relationship with my best friend. What if he doesnt feel the same? I then looked up at him, he was still staring at me. Then he slowly made his way closer towards me and kissed me. I felt more love then I had ever felt before. We departed and he leaned in and whispered in my ear I love you to.

A/N: hmm...so you guys like? or no I should never do this kind of fic again? be honest I dont mind.! Anyways now I'm going to go and start writing the next chapter of my other story so please read and reveiw ..tell me your honest opinion.! I will luv you forever.!


End file.
